


Цветы любви

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Бёри всегда надеялась, что бутон, выгравированный на её левом запястье, расцветет едва она встретит своего соулмейта, которого окончательно и бесповоротно полюбит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [flowers of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675533) by [wheeins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins). 



Бёри всегда мечтала влюбиться. Может, из-за рассказов матери или взглядов влюблённых, которых она встречала на улице, или постоянно перечитываемых сказок, в сердце Бёри жила надежда на то, что цветочный бутон на её запястье распустится, едва она встретит своего соулмейта, которого окончательно и бесповоротно полюбит.   
Шли годы, а бутон Бёри всё оставался таким же. Тысячи чужаков суетились вокруг неё, сотни задевали в метро, десятки становились друзьями, но узор не менялся, оставаясь таким же на бледной коже. Поэтому двадцатилетняя Бёри сдалась, опустила рукава и решительно избавилась от привычки подкатывать их каждую ночь, проверяя всплески цветных пятен под ладонью. Она прекратила заглядывать в каждый тёмный угол в поисках любви и закрыла глаза.  
Но Хвиин ворвалась в её жизнь как лёгкий ветерок, и впервые за многие годы Бёри показалось, что это может быть любовь.   
— Ты — Бёри, верно? — Бёри обернулась и увидела позади себя ярко улыбающуюся незнакомую девушку в чёрной бейсболке, повёрнутой козырьком назад. Бёри с любопытством в глазах кивнула. Обычно танцевальная группа не принимала новых участников, поэтому она переглянулась через комнату с Эмбер, и та подняла большой палец вверх.  
— Меня зовут Хвиин! Я новичок, и Эмбер посоветовала обратиться к тебе за помощью, — девушка буквально сияла, и Бёри почувствовала, как под кожей зашевелилось тёплое чувство. Тем весенним утром Бёри взяла Хвиин под своё крыло.   
Хвиин приходила на тренировки трижды в неделю, неизменно в жёлтой бейсболке и напульсниках, беспечно оставляла вещи, включала айпод и занималась связками. Бёри не видела никого, кто танцевал так же, как Хвиин. Похожая не то на бриз, не то на сильный порыв ветра, она вела ритм в каждом своём изгибе и превращала его в кровь в венах. По окончанию Бёри ей аплодировала и ободряюще хлопала по спине, и Хвиин поворачивалась к ней и улыбалась, тяжело дыша от напряжения.   
Они стали верными друзьями, однажды после тренировки Бёри привела Хвиин в любимую кофейню позавтракать, и они завели разговор о любимых певцах. Хвиин была задорной, игривой и свободной. Она веселила Бёри глупыми рожицами и обаятельным поведением, с лёгкостью вошла в её зону комфорта, тенью проникла в потайные уголки сознания, пока Бёри смиренно не приняла тот факт, что никогда не забудет оживление и тепло Чон Хвиин. Её чувства к ней росли вместе с надеждой на то, что бутон распустится от постоянного присутствия Хвиин.   
Осенью Хвиин познакомила Бёри с Хеджин.   
— Это Хеджин. — Хвиин улыбалась, легонько сжимая пальцы Хеджин. — Она моя   
девушка.   
Хеджин была прекрасна во всех смыслах этого слова. Её светлые волосы изящно ниспадали на плечи, а губы были рубинового цвета. В тёмных глазах мелькала вспышка, которая затягивала Бёри, и она влекла к себе, несмотря на собственное нежелание и сопротивление. Хеджин притягивала к себе, как магнит.   
Когда Бёри очнулась от транса и перевела взгляд на Хвиин, девушка продолжала выжидающе поглядывать на неё, прикусив губу в взволнованной усмешке.  
— Ой, — ответила оторопевшая Бёри с разбитым сердцем. — Привет, меня зовут Бёри.   
— Приятно познакомиться, — рассмеялась Хеджин, и её угрожающий образ тотчас разрушился ослепительный ухмылкой, улыбающимися глазами и мягкими щёчками. Бёри удалось тайком взглянуть на руку Хеджин и с ненавистью отметить изысканную каллу на правом запястье. Во рту Бёри плескалась горечь, но Хвиин столь крепко сжимала руку Хеджин, и Бёри никогда не видела такой полной любви улыбки, с который Хвиин смотрела на Хеджин, что, вздохнув, она просто отпустила. Со страхом она позволила себе перевести взгляд на запястье Хвиин, наверное, впервые со времени их встречи, и заметила аккурат под левой ладонью розовую вискарию, прекрасную в своем цветении. Бёри тронула собственную руку и почувствовала, как её сердце обрывается.  
— Взаимно.  
Спасение пришло в виде Ким Ёнсон.   
Они встретились на автобусной остановке чрезвычайно холодным зимним утром, когда улицы были покрыты белым инеем и кусачий мороз витал в воздухе.  
Бёри дрожала, стуча зубами, крепче куталась в собственный пиджак и до отчаяния глубоко держала руки в карманах в безнадежной попытке избавиться от беспощадного мороза. Неожиданно её накрыло волной тревоги, когда она осознала, что не чувствует пальцев ног и лишь тихо молилась, что они не отвалятся прямо в туфлях. Она бормотала прямо себе в воротник, дабы жесткий ветер согрел её шею, и жалела, что не оделась потеплее.   
— Эм, простите.  
Окаменевшая Бёри очень медленно обернулась, тихо сопя. Рядом с ней находилась девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами и ярким жёлтым шарфом в руках.   
— Кажется, тебе действительно очень холодно. Не хочешь одолжить у меня шарф? — спросила девушка, протянув моток шерсти, и Бёри пришлось сделать над собой усилие и не поддаться привычному хладнокровию и отказать.  
— Да, пожалуйста, это было бы чудесно, — ответила Бёри. Она взяла жёлтый шарф, наспех замотала его вокруг своей шеи и довольно выдохнула, потому что ледяные порывы ветра больше не проходились по её спине. — Погоди, разве он не нужен тебе?   
— Нет, всё в порядке, — девушка лучезарно улыбнулась, и на её порозовевших щеках появились ямочки. — Ты можешь вернуть мне его завтра.   
— Ты будешь здесь?  
— Я появляюсь здесь каждое рабочее утро точно так же, как и ты, — сказала девушка, слега покраснев. — Надеюсь, это не звучало странно.  
— Нет! Вовсе нет, — поспешно ответила Бёри как раз в тот момент, когда автобус замер на остановке, и девушка двинулась вперёд к нему.   
— Это мой автобус, поэтому, увидимся завтра? — она смущённо улыбнулась, и, прежде чем зайти внутрь, помахала рукой в варежке, а после растворилась в туманном оконном стекле, оставляя согревшуюся Бёри со сбитым дыханием.   
Следующим утром девушка, а точнее, Ким Ёнсон, как гласила вышитая тёмно-синим надпись на жёлтом шарфе, терпеливо дожидалась Бёри на автобусной остановке, только в этот раз она уже была в оливково-зелёном пальто. Она ярко улыбалась и махала, пока Бёри направлялась к остановке, будто та была самым милым цветком на всём летнем лугу. Эта мысль пробудила в груди Бёри волну нежности, и она помахала в ответ.   
Следующая их встреча произошла, когда Бёри пригласила Ёнсон на обед в благодарность за шарф.   
Она узнала, что, по факту, Ёнсон старше её, несмотря на круглые глаза, полные доброты, ошибочно принимаемой за наивность. Что Ёнсон — преуспевающий предприниматель с деловой хваткой. Что у неё всё ещё есть бутоны, потому что она слишком озабочена карьерой, чтобы переживать о пустом пространстве между пальцев, и мысли об этом досаждали Бёри каждую ночь.   
В следующую встречу они прогуливались по набережной Хан, слишком романтично на вкус Бёри, но Ёнсон было весело, поэтому Бёри решила, что это стоит того. Она узнала, что Ёнсон занимается садоводством, и ей довольно трудно выбрать любимый цветок, но в итоге тихо призналась, что считает подсолнухи самыми прелестными. Она узнала, что Ёнсон поет как ангел, когда та мурлыкала песню слишком громко себе под нос и была слишком погружена в атмосферу, чтобы заметить присутствие Бёри рядом. Она узнала, что в детстве Ёнсон мечтала стать кассиром в супермаркете просто чтобы однажды использовать кассовые аппарат. Она узнала, что Ёнсон выглядит невероятно милой, когда смущена, и поклялась себе, что будет заставлять ее краснеть столь долго, сколько Ёнсон будет позволять ей.  
В третью встречу Бёри за завтраком познакомила Ёнсон с Хвиин и Хеджин, и их трио превратилось в квартет.   
В тот раз Бёри выяснила, что Ёнсон предпочитает кофе с огромным количеством молока и сахара. Что игривые рассуждения Хвиин лишают Ёнсон дара речи и беспокоят. Что некоторые любимые песни Хеджин нравятся и Ёнсон, и тогда они договорились сходить в караоке все вместе.  
Ёнсон идеально вписалась в их милое трио, будто для неё и её характера там всегда было место.   
— Она мне нравится, — прошептала Хвиин после, когда они шли по домам в нескольких шагах позади Хеджин и Ёнсон, вовсю обсуждающих Эми Вайнахус и её лучшие синглы.   
— Да, мне тоже, — напряженно выдохнула Бёри, так как Хвиин едва заметно размахивала их сплетенными за мизинцы руками.   
— Больше, чем я? — дразнилась Хвиин, сжимая мизинец Бёри чуть крепче.   
— Возможно.  
Просто шутка. Типичная Хвиин и типичная Бёри, но краем сознания Бёри тревожила мысль, что в её словах больше правды, чем хотелось бы показать, и эта правда отразилась в самодовольной улыбке Хвиин.   
— Но мне все нравятся больше, чем ты, Хвиин, — не раздумывая сказала Бёри и закатила глаза, когда Хвиин оглянулась на неё с говорящим кого-ты-пытаешься-убедить взглядом. Бёри отвернулась, потому что понятия не имела, что ответить.   
После этого их встречи переместились в небольшую библиотеку, где училась Ёнсон, ну и Хеджин пыталась сделать вид, что тоже занимается, а ещё погодя — в кофейню, где Бёри и Хвиин чуть ли не подрались за клубничный чизкейк, пока Ёнсон не предложила купить им другой десерт. Ёнсон привносила баланс своим присутствием и с легкостью перетягивала внимание Бёри на себя. Волны внутри успокоились, и вода замерла.  
На неё всё ещё накатывала грусть, когда Хеджин вторгалась в пространство Хвиин, крадя сотни поцелуев, или, когда Хвиин брала Хеджин за руку под столом, считая, что Бёри это не видно. Но было уже не так обидно, горько и больно, как прежде.   
Равновесие пошатнулось жарким летом.  
— Вы готовы идти?  
Бёри выбежала наружу, небрежно захлопывая за собой дверь, и швырнула рюкзак на заднее сидение, прямиком на колени Хвиин. Она проскользнула на пассажирское сидение и поспешно защелкнула ремень безопасности.   
— Ну ты, дружище, как всегда, — вздохнула Хвиин, неодобрительно покачала головой и перекинула багаж Бёри на переднее сиденье. — Мы сто лет планировали эту вылазку на пляж.  
— Ага, и ты собираешься платить за газ? Потому что машина была заведена всё время, пока мы ждали тебя, — подала голос Хеджин и взмахнула наманикюренным пальчиком в сторону Бёри.   
— Ладно, простите. Я заплачу за обед, идёт? — уступила Бёри и закатила глаза на звук отбитого “дай-пять” Хвиин и Хеджин. Ёнсон смеялась, комфортно расположившись на месте водителя и с нежностью поглядывала на Бёри.  
Путь на пляж начался с просьбы Хеджин передать ей управление музыкой, а затем последовало энергичное выступление парочки на заднем сидении. Спустя час Хвиин вызвала Ёнсон на рэповый поединок, который Ёнсон в итоге проиграла, аргументируя свой провал тем, что ей надо следить за дорогой.   
В их поле зрения попал пляж с чистой голубой водой, мерцающей под солнечным светом. Хвиин и Хеджон выскочили из машины и помчались на пляж, едва Ёнсон припарковалась.   
— Дети, — поглумилась Бёри, когда Хвиин брызнула холодной морской водой прямо на пронзительно визжащую Хеджин, которая тотчас отплатила ей той же монетой.   
— Эй, не порть весь кайф, — засмеялась Ёнсон и приглашающе протянула руку Бёри ладонью вверх, и вспышка золота перехватила взгляд Бёри. На запястье Ёнсон сиял жёлтый тюльпан. Бёри почувствовала, как ей не хватает воздуха в лёгких.   
— К-когда ты… Когда это произошло? — выпалила Бёри, озадаченно уставившись на запястье Ёнсон.  
— Ох, ну. Пару дней назад? — неловко ответила Ёнсон, выхватывая руку и пряча её от взгляда Бёри. – Какая разница.  
Бёри запнулась, а Ёнсон уже ушла, растворяясь в море позади Хеджин.   
Естественно, разница была, и большая, ведь это была любовь. Это была влюбившаяся Ёнсон.   
Время неспешно шло, а в сознании Бёри застыли мысли, как густое облако тумана. Она двигалась по спирали, разрывалась в сомнениях: что это было и что значило? Размышления бесцельно витали в её голове посреди дня и не давали спать по ночам. Требовалось время, чтобы собрать воедино паззл, как однажды её осенило. Она поняла, что всё это значит, похожее уже случалось. Так было в тот день, когда она проиграла песенный конкурс в семилетнем возрасте. Так было в ночь, когда узнала, что Санта Клауса не существует на свое восьмое Рождество. Так было, когда она встретила Хеджин тем осенним утром. Только в этот раз не хватало одного элемента паззла.   
И всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Хвиин не постучалась в её гостиничный номер и не сказала собираться.  
Медленно Бёри отпустила все пугающие мысли, засунула незавершенный паззл подальше в сознании, положила жёлтый засушенный тюльпан меж страниц книги и спрятала за увядшими цветами и нестерпимым одиночеством.   
Бёри позволила себе плыть по течению. Хотя глубоко внутри знала, что некоторые вещи уже не будут прежними. Теперь между ними было невидимое пространство, глубокая пропасть негласных правил с болезненными обидами. Но Бёри смотрела на это сквозь пальцы, а Ёнсон если и замечала, то ничего не говорила.  
Однажды, когда они были у Хвиин дома, Бёри за выпивкой спросила, как та влюбилась.   
Они встретились в первый день весны, когда Хеджин ошиблась кабинетом. Они на доли секунды встретились взглядом, а Хвиин уже было все понятно.  
— На что это похоже? — спросила Бёри. — Что ты почувствовала?  
— На волшебство, — ответила Хвиин. Будто она была внутри её сущности, текла по её венам, будто Хеджин была луной, а она сама — приливом.   
— Ты пьяна, — засмеялась Бёри, и Хвиин рассмеялась вместе с ней.   
— А потом? — подтолкнула Бёри, приложив холодное стекло к покрасневшему лицу. — Что случилось потом?   
Хвиин уперлась руками в кофейный столик, устроилась головой на шерстяных рукавах свитера и тихо вздохнула. В реальности? Ничего. Мир продолжал своё существование, не обращая внимания на расцветающую между ними вселенную. И в то же время — всё. Бутон на её запястье расцвел, превращаясь в маленький бледно-розовый цветок вискария.   
— Любовь с первого взгляда, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Хвиин под недоуменно приподнятыми бровями и дурашливым выражением лица Бёри.  
Но цветы не всегда распускаются одновременно. Калла Хеджин расцвела осенью. Иногда одному требуется больше времени, пояснила Хвиин. Иногда кто-то вообще не расцветает.   
— Мне повезло, — сказала она, ухмыльнулась и ткнула себя в ямочку на щеке. — Я самая счастливая.   
— Ты становишься такой слащавой, когда дело касается Хеджин, — простонала Бёри, недовольно прикрывая глаза, пока смех Хвиин заполнял комнату.   
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но клянусь, ты будешь еще хуже, когда найдешь своего особенного человек, Бёри. — Хвиин ухмыльнулась и игриво стукнула Бёри по плечу.   
Бёри, надувшись, растеклась на месте и вырисовывала маленькие цветы на зеркальной поверхности стола. Едва один водяной цветок превратился в солнышко, в сознании резко вспыхнула Ёнсон. Она задумалась о тюльпане на запястье Ёнсон и о том, кто бы мог сиять настолько ярко в её глазах, чтобы заставить распуститься её тюльпан настолько идеально.  
— Не думай об этом слишком много, Бёри. Будь что будет, — мягко пропела Хвиин, и всего на мгновение Бёри отвлеклась на очарование Хвиин, на девочку, похожую на весну.  
Едва почувствовав, как хмель ударил в голову, Бёри заставила себя подняться. Хвиин уже неконтролируемо смеялась, из-за чего Хеджин вышла из спальни и выразительно взглянула на них. Хеджин закатила глаза, когда Хвиин неуклюже расцеловала её щеки, а при попытке отвести в спальню начала вопить «нет, Хеджин, я не хочу спать! и спокойной ночи, Муни, удачи на любовном поприще!»  
Хеджин вернулась в гостиную, на её щеках красовались следы от помады, и она смиренно вздохнула, когда Бёри подняла брови.   
— Знаешь, Бёри, у каждого своя любовь. Нет единого верного пути, чтобы любить и быть любимой, — тихо высказалась Хеджин. Пока Бёри собирала вещи, она убирала кофейный столик.  
— Любовь Хвиин расцела сразу же, юная, трепетная и честная. Любовь с первого взгляда. — Хеджин нежно улыбнулась. — А вот моей потребовалось время. Естественная неизбежность и капитуляция под течением времени и влиянием присутствия мягкой Хвиин. Как осени. — У каждого все происходит по-разному, — Повторилась Хеджин.   
— Будь, что будет? — Бёри улыбнулась и прогнулась под весом закинутого на плечо рюкзака.   
— Да. Поэтому не переживай на счёт Ёнсон, — глаза Хеджин сияли, когда она открыла дверь квартиры. Бёри смущенно взглянула на неё, в затуманенной алкоголем голове обрабатывался рой мыслей под весом слов Хеджин. Вместо этого она небрежно взмахнула рукой, надела туфли и ускользнула в холодную ночь.   
(Если Бёри не ляжет спать, будет продолжать бодрствовать, задумавшись о жёлтых тюльпанах и прекрасной девушке с ангельским голосом, она ни слова не скажет об этом)  
Вновь наступила зима, вместе с праздничным волнением белых, зеленых и красных красок. В этот раз Хеджин и Хвиин решили поехать в Чонджу на каникулы, поэтому Бёри вынуждена встретить Рождество наедине с Ёнсон.   
Они провели утро в квартире Ёнсон, рассылая в последнюю минуту рождественские поздравительные открытки, днём выбрались в город, под чётким руководством Бёри закупившись парными соответствующими свитерами. Остаток вечера они прогуливались по набережной, преимущественно среди парочек и семейств.   
К тому времени, когда они, уже усталые, но довольные, направлялись в сторону дома, луна высоко сияла в ночном небе. Бёри мягко мурлыкала себе под нос от того, как свет луны скользил по речной воде и покрывал рябью зеркальную поверхность. Она случайно взглянула на стоящую рядом Ёнсон, и у Бёри перехватило дыхание от того, как свет мягко покрывал её щеки.   
— М, знаешь, в кого бы ты не влюбилась, он счастливчик, потому что у него есть ты, — ухмыльнулась Бёри, когда они шли, а затем взяла Ёнсон под руку и притянула ближе.   
Неожиданно Ёнсон замерла с нечитаемым выражением лица и сжала кулаки по бокам.  
— Что-то не так? — Бёри нерешительно улыбнулась. Спустя длинную паузу Ёнсон, наконец-то, взорвалась.  
— Ты настоящая идиотка, Мун Бёри. И твердолобая. Как можно быть такой? — сердито пропыхтела Ёнсон, а после обернулась и ткнула указательным пальцем прямо в серое шерстяное пальто Бёри, отчего та впала в шок. — Это ты. Я люблю тебя. Всегда любила тебя.   
— Ч-что? — выдохнула Бёри, и туманный воздух растворился в ночном небе.  
— Ты единственная мне нужна, Бёри, — пробормотала Ёнсон с покрасневшими щеками, намеренно избегая взгляда Бёри. — Не могу поверить, что влюбилась в идиотку.   
— О.  
Бёри почувствовала, как её лицо горит от смущения, и запаниковала. Она раскрыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, шагнула к Ёнсон, чтобы сделать что-нибудь, но ничего не получилось. Бёри просто не знала, что делать. Она замерла на месте, пока все эмоции, накопленные за годы знакомства с Ёнсон, все знания о Ёнсон не обрушились на неё, как лавина. Последний элемент паззла встал на свое место.  
Может, зависть, которую она чувствовала, была горечью не от того, что Ёнсон полюбила кого-то другого, оставляя её позади в одиночестве, а потому что Ёнсон не полюбила именно Бёри. Может, она искала любовь не в тех местах, потому что любовь всё это время находилась рядом.   
Бёри нерешительно отвернула рукав на левой руке в страхе не обнаружить то, что искала. Украдкой взглянув вниз, она увидела полностью распустившийся колокольчик, изящно выверенный на её запястье. Широко распахнутыми глазами она взглянула вверх и испуганно задышала. Ёнсон всё ещё была здесь, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Даже спустя столько времени.  
— Мне так жаль, — выпалила она, приблизилась и заключила Ёнсон в отчаянные объятия, бережно сжимая, будто потеряет всё, едва приобретя, если отпустит.  
— Все хорошо, — засмеялась Ёнсон, смахивая слезы с уголков глаз. — Всё хорошо. — Ёнсон ласково похлопала Бёри по спине, и они продолжали так стоять, Бёри, зарывшись в тепло Ёнсон, обе посреди холода, чувствуя себя немного по-дурацки, пока Бёри наконец-то не отступила назад с горящими щеками и взъерошенными волосами.   
Среди снега Ёнсон выглядела как ангел со снежинками на тёмных волосах и блестящими глазами. Губы были красными из-за того, что она их сильно прикусывала, с волнением наблюдая, как Бёри осознавала свои чувства. Она была так прекрасна, что Бёри не могла поверить, как не влюбилась раньше. И её опять накрыло осознанием, как гром среди ясного неба.   
Она влюблена спустя двадцать два года одинокого ожидания, полного надежды, и ещё удивительней — из-за Ёнсон.  
— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что понадобилось столько времени, — немного погодя пробормотала Бёри, когда они направлялись домой, держась за руки.   
— Я была недостаточно привлекательна для тебя, — пошутила Ёнсон, в изгибе её губ и наклоне головы сквозила нежность.  
Бёри подумала, что полюбила в середине зимы, когда цветы прятались и спали под снегом, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда холодные ночи пройдут и они наконец-то расцветут; дожидаясь, когда солнце засияет достаточно ярко и растопит лёд.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что ты привлекательна, Ён, — ухмыльнулась Бёри, поигрывая бровями.  
Какое счастье, подумала Бёри, когда Ёнсон, смеясь стукнула её в плечо, что она влюбилась в девушку ярче, чем лето.


End file.
